


It Started with A Text Message

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Community: merlin_writers, Explicit Language, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin sent a text to Gwaine … or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with A Text Message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



**Title:** It Started with A Text Message  
 **Pairing/characters:** Arthur Pendragon/Merlin, Gwaine  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 4,000  
 **Date Written:** June 28 and 29, 2014  
 **Content:** Bad language, explicit sex, Modern AU  
 **Summary:** Merlin sent a text to Gwaine … or so he thought. Written for a prompt submitted by kitty_fic for June's Mistaken Identity at merlin_writers: Prompt - M/A - Wrong Text Number. One of them texts the wrong number and gets the other one by mistake. The more embarrassing the text, the better.

 **A/N:** I have no idea what's up with AO3 but it is not accepting most of my italics formatting. I'm working on it, but if it's not taking it, then there's not much I can do. I'm so frustrated; this type of fic really needs the italics to work!

  
_To: 123-555-4567_  
From: Merlin Emrys  
Tuesday 05 October 2012 8:47 AM  
G - Thanks for last night. I didn't intend to be so needy and keep you up all night, but I guess seeing Arthur with Gwen hit me harder than I thought it would. I didn't think Gwen even liked him, but she didn't seem to mind when he all but fucked her against the bar. Such. A. Slut! Oh well, it's not like I have a chance in hell with him. He's the perfect little Pendragon, isn't he? Even if he did find me--the ever lovable Merlin Emrys--attractive, he wouldn't admit it. Daddy Pendragon would cut off his balls if his son embarrassed him. Remember last year when that boy Percival sent Arthur those letters? From what I've been told, Mr Pendragon thought he and Arthur were together. Freya told me she heard that daddy dearest was so angry that he hired a prostitute and forced Arthur to spend the weekend with her. I don't really believe that, but if it's true, what a complete son of a bitch daddy Pendragon is. Well, I gotta go. Mam's back from the grocer and the last thing I need is for her to walk in and see me texting about her boss's son and how I want him to blow me and fuck me into my mattress. Oh, yeah, and get this--Arthur's mother will be here for lunch. Mam is throwing some sort of party and she's coming. Why is this my life? Anyway, thanks again for the pity fuck; you are a good friend, G. 

Merlin re-read the message he'd sent. Why couldn't it be Gwaine he was in love with? Gwaine would do anything for him--had done anything and everything for him--and, unlike Arthur, Gwaine was already in love with him.

"Merlin!" his mother yelled from the kitchen. "I forgot to pick up the flowers for the luncheon. Be a dear and go by Anne's to get them. Lucy said she would, but you know that it's best not to depend on her."

"Yeah, okay," Merlin replied as he glanced down at his attire: rumpled shirt and torn jeans. He lifted his arm and sniffed. Not too bad. Well, it didn't smell good under there, but at least he no longer reeked of sex. He glanced at his phone, a bit surprised that Gwaine hadn't replied; usually he texted back within a minute or two. Perhaps it was all the sex they'd had. Merlin grinned. He mightn't feel things for Gwaine that the other would like him to, but he had to admit that they were good together. No one could fuck him quite like Gwaine. "Come on, lover boy, you can get your beauty sleep tonight," he said before leaving his room and walking into the kitchen to get money from his mam.

Thirty minutes later he returned, set the flowers down on the dining room table and went to his room, wondering what Gwaine's wise words would be this morning. After a night of pity sex, Gwaine always had something witty to say.

  
_To: Merlin Emrys_  
From: Gwaine Knightingale  
Thu. 05 Oct 2012 9:14 AM  
Hey, Merls, just wanted to check if you made it home okay. You always text straight away, so when you didn't I thought maybe you had gone off and done something stupid. Text me when you get this." 

Merlin stared at the screen for several seconds until reality began to crash in on him. Shit. Shit, Shit shit shit. FUCK! "Who the hell did I send the text to?" he said, hoping against hope that the message was floating somewhere in space and hadn't landed anywhere. But his life didn't work that way. Where others had lady luck on their side, Merlin had this thing called fucking fate on his.

He quickly typed out another text, but froze when he saw the top of the screen. _Gwaine Knightingale_ hadn't appeared on the message he'd sent earlier. Why hadn't he checked? And why hadn't he gone into his contacts and found Gwaine's number? Why had he typed it in? Hadn't Gwaine told him that would burn him one day?

_To: Gwaine Knightingale_  
From: Merlin Emrys  
Thu. 05 Oct 2012 9:30 AM  
G - I did text you earlier. But I must've typed in the wrong number. I don't know where it went. 

Merlin then pasted in the original text he had sent and clicked send.

_To: Merlin Emrys_  
From: Gwaine Knightingale  
Thu. 05 Oct 2012 9:32 AM  
Hey Merls - Holy Fuck. Who the hell did you send it to? That is so bad. Like the worst of the worst, mate. You don't think you sent it to anyone you know, do you? 

To: Gwaine Knightingale  
From: Merlin Emrys  
Thu. 05 Oct 2012 9:34 AM  
G - How the hell do I know? But it can't have been anyone I had in my contacts. FUCK FUCK FUCK! 

To: Merlin Emrys  
From: 123-555-4567  
Tuesday 05 October 2012 9:35 AM  
Who is this? 

Merlin's stomach fell to his toes. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! He sat down at his desk and stared at the screen for several minutes, unable to do anything other than feel sick to his stomach. He had done crazy things in his life, but this was a whole different level of crazy. What the fuck was he supposed to do? Should he ignore whoever it was?

_To: Gwaine Knightingale_  
From: Merlin Emrys  
Tuesday 05 October 2012 9:40 AM  
G - Whoever I sent it to just texted and asked who I was!!!!! 

To: Merlin Emrys  
From: Gwaine Knightngale  
Tuesday 05 October 2012 9:41 AM  
Merls - You typed your name; they know who you are. 

To: 555-123-4567  
From: Merlin Emrys  
Tuesday 05 October 2012 9:42 AM  
Why are you asking? I didn't mean to send the text to you. It was a mistake. I am very sorry to have bothered you. Please forget I sent it. 

To: Merlin Emrys  
From: 123-555-4567  
Tuesday 05 October 2012 9:46 AM  
I should forget it, yeah? Hm. I don't think that's an option. 

What? Merlin stared at the screen.

_To: 123-555-4567_  
From: Merlin Emrys  
Tuesday 05 October 2012 9:50 AM  
And why is that? 

To: Merlin Emrys  
From: Gwaine Knightngale  
Tuesday 05 October 2012 9:51 AM  
Merlin? 

To: Merlin Emrys  
From: 123-555-4567  
Tuesday 05 October 2012 9:55 AM  
Wouldn't you like to know? 

To: 555-123-4567  
From: Merlin Emrys  
Tuesday 05 October 2012 9:59 AM  
My mam's a bobby, what you in the States call a police officer. She'll find out who you are. 

To: Merlin Emrys  
From: 123-555-4567  
Tuesday 05 October 2012 10:00 AM  
According to you, my da's a son of a bitch. And your mam already knows who he is, Merlin Emrys. 

Merlin scrunched up his nose. How in the hell did his mother know who this loser was? And why had he ca--Merlin froze momentarily before scrolling up through the messages until he found his original text. Damn it to hell! He brought his hand to his mouth and shook his head. Oh this was bad. He was so bloody fucking brilliantly fucked.

He had sent the text to Arthur Pendragon.

_To: Gwaine Knightingale_  
From: Merlin Emrys  
Tuesday 05 October 2012 10:15 AM  
G - Arthur Pendragon. That's the bloody fucker I sent the message to. 

To: Merlin Emrys  
From: Gwaine Knightingale  
Tuesday 05 October 2012 10:16 AM  
Merls - Well, I guess you won't have to think how best to let him know that you want him to "fuck you into your mattress." 

To: Gwaine Knightingale  
From: Merlin Emrys  
Tuesday 05 October 2012 10:17 AM  
Haha. Seriously, what the hell do I do? 

To: Merlin Emrys  
From: Gwaine Knightngale  
Tuesday 05 October 2012 10:18 AM  
You wait. He's either going to ignore you or not, but he has your words. He knows how you feel. You could be an arse and reply and act all coy and make excuses that you were drunk or high, but you better not do that, Merlin. I swear to Buddha if you do I'll never give you pity sex again. 

Merlin didn't know how to reply to that, so he went to have a shower. The longest shower of his life. Then he locked himself in his room when he heard the doorbell ringing.

He must have fallen asleep, because he was startled awake by his ringing mobile. It took a few seconds for him to open his eyes and to realize where he was. He felt around and finally found his mobile, but by that time it was too late; the caller had already disconnected. Merlin went to set the phone down, but then he decided to look and see who had called.

Arthur Pendragon.

This wasn't funny. Merlin hadn't meant Arthur to ever know. And the thought of Arthur now teasing him and showing his friends what a complete moron the Emrys boy was, well, it was almost too much.

His mobile beeped, indicating that a message had been left. Merlin thought about ignoring it, but he couldn't. He hit the retrieve messages button and waited, his stomach in his throat.

_It's true. My da did make me spend a weekend with a prostitute. It's also true that Percival and I were together. It was meant to be a secret, but my father has his ways and he found out. He's a real piece of work, Merlin, but he's my father and I love him. And my grandmother's not a bitch … most of the time._

Arthur let out a small chuckle before the message ended.

Merlin felt horrible. He wasn't sure what he should do. Or, yes, he knew what he should do--he should call Arthur and apologize this very minute. Only, he couldn't do that. He was so upset about the things he'd said about Arthur, Gwen, and his father. There was no way he could talk to Arthur on the phone. But he could text him.

_To: Arthur Pendragon_  
From: Merlin Emrys  
Tuesday 05 October 2012 3:09 PM  
I am so embarrassed, Arthur. You were never meant to see that. Not that it makes what I said right, but I would never say anything like that to you. Please accept my sincerest apology. My mother didn't raise me to be rude, but I realize that is how I have come across. 

After Merlin hit send, he fell back asleep and slept for several hours more, until his mother woke him and told him supper was ready. He walked out into the kitchen and sat down. He wasn't hungry, so he moved the food around on his plate for several minutes before he pushed his plate away and looked at his mother. "I'm sorry, Mam, but I'm not feeling well. I'm going to bed."

He had fallen asleep again and was sleeping soundly when his mobile rang. Not thinking, he picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"It's Arthur," said the person on the other end of the line, his voice sounding carefree--exactly as Merlin remembered from the night before, when he and Gwen had walked into the party, laughing and kissing.

Merlin swallowed. "Hi," was all he could manage to get out. What else was there to say?

"I was thinking about going to grab a burger and was wondering if you wanted to go with?" Arthur asked, not a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"Yeah," Merlin said before he could weigh the pros and cons. Was this even his life?

"I'll be by in an hour to get you." The line went dead.

Merlin set his mobile down, sat up in his bed, and shook his head. Was he really about to go out with Arthur Pendragon? Oh holy hell! He picked up the mobile. He had to tell Gwaine. But then he set it down again; this was between him and Arthur. Gwaine would no doubt get the details the following day, but, for now, Merlin wanted this to be his and Arthur's alone.

After another shower he quickly dressed in khakis and a jumper. He thought he looked rather ridiculous--his taste in clothing was not at all sophisticated. Arthur would probably take one look at him and turn around. Nothing to do for it, Merlin cleaned his teeth and brushed his hair. Not too bad, he thought as he looked into the mirror. He wasn't anywhere near as good looking as Arthur, but he knew girls and guys found him alluring, even if he didn't see it--he was skinny, pale, and had abnormally big ears--but there was nothing he could do about those things and it didn't seem to matter. And, If one day no one wanted him, he knew he would always have Gwaine. Gwaine loved him unconditionally. Merlin grinned as he turned off the light in the bathroom and headed into the living room, where his mother was sat on the sofa, watching one of her shows.

"I thought you were going to bed, dear," Hunith said, looking concerned.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. I was, but a mate of mine called and wants to go get something to eat. I said yes. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. I'm glad to see you getting out. I know the transition from Dublin to the States hasn't been an easy one for any of us, but I'm so very proud of you for giving it a chance, Merlin."

Merlin sat on the chaise across from his mother and smiled. "I didn't want to come. I thought I'd hate it here. I still miss Will and I am sad that Da lives so far away now, but knowing that you are happy makes it all worth it." Okay, perhaps that wasn't the complete truth, but Merlin was becoming happier with each passing day.

"Do you think you'll stay after you graduate in May? I think your father wants you to go to St. Andrews in Scotland."

"Dunno. Will's going to Oxford and Freya's going to Cambridge. And I think Gwaine is going to Texas State University. I haven't decided what to do yet. I do love Scotland and it would be great to spend more time with da, but I'm just not sure yet."

"I know you'll make the right decision for you, love," said his mother.

Merlin opened his mouth to say something else, but he closed it when he saw headlights. "My mate's here. I won't be late." He stood, walked over to his mam, leant down and gave her a peck on the cheek. Then he hurriedly made his way outside, where he suddenly became nervous. He had no idea what to expect. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and reopened them. He could do this. He steeled himself and walked the remaining steps to the car, then opened the door. There was no going back now.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late," said Arthur, smiling coyly. "My da decided tonight was the time to have a heart-to-heart."

A small laugh from Merlin. He guessed all parents were basically the same in that regard. "I was visiting with me mam; didn't realize you were late." Merlin tried to relax and smile, but he was finding that rather difficult with Arthur's eyes focused on him.

"My da thinks highly of your mother, Merlin; he says she's the best he's ever seen."

"Thanks. She says it's a whole new world here compared to Ireland, but she seems to enjoy it; she seems happier at any rate, so that's really all that matters, yeah?" Merlin smiled and found that this time it came easily as his and Arthur's eyes met.

"Yeah," Arthur said, then his expression turned serious and he didn't look at all comfortable. "I have a confession to make, Merlin. I'm not really hungry. I just wanted to talk to you."

Merlin took a deep breath and slowly nodded, turning his head so he was looking straight ahead as the car began to back out of the driveway. "I feel like a total berk. I can't believe you got that text." Merlin shook his head.

"Yeah. It could have really turned bad for you, mate, but I should probably let you in on a little secret: The only reason I brought Gwen last night was to see what your reaction would be. I'd thought you might be interested in me, but I wasn't sure. I had to find out, because I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Ever since we played "I Never" at Leon's house over Christmas Hols I find myself thinking about you all the time. I mean, it's completely crazy that we are both from Ireland, so I thought perhaps I was gravitating towards you because of that, but it's more. You are everything I wish I was. Your love of life and ease of making friends intrigues me. I find myself wanting to know you. Everything about you. Of course, my da being who he is, and knowing what he's done in the past to put a stop to my dalliances with other men, well, I had all but given up on there ever being anything between you and me. Then you sent that text and it changed everything. I know it was mortifying for you, but thank you, Merlin. Thank you for giving me a reason to be near you."

Merlin forced himself to turn his head toward Arthur and saw a pale face looking straight ahead. Merlin didn't know what to do, but then he did. He slowly moved his hand and set it over Arthur's right hand that was resting on the gear shift. It must have taken a lot for Arthur to say what he had.

They sat like that, not saying a word, for five minutes, until they pulled into a car park. Merlin looked to his right and grinned. He had an idea that they were going to walk on the boardwalk.

Ten minutes later they stood over the ocean, watching the waves crashing against the shoreline. It was a cool, autumn evening and the stars were out in droves this night. It was perfect. Merlin turned and saw that Arthur was studying him. "When I was a wee one, me da would take me to the ocean. He said it was a part of us and we were a part of it and that we had a responsibility to take care of it."

"My mam said the same," Arthur replied, grinning. "I sure do wish she could see the ocean here. It was beautiful and magical in Ireland, but she would be awed by the vastness of everything in the States."

The wind picked up and Merlin shivered. Before he could register that he was cold, Arthur removed his jacket and helped Merlin into it. Merlin looked over his shoulder at Arthur, who looked bloody beautiful framed by the full moon, "Thanks." Then they were kissing and it was pure bliss. Everything that Merlin could have ever wished for.

This continued for a long while, but then Merlin pulled back and stared into Arthur's dilated eyes. "I want you."

Arthur nodded, but didn't say anything as he carefully removed the jacket, then the shirt, then the trousers, then the pants of Merlin, peppering his body with kisses. "You are beautiful, my little Elven Merlin," Arthur said as he pulled back and admired the pale white expanse that was Merlin Emrys.

Merlin reached out to begin unbuttoning Arthur's shirt, but his hands were gently batted away.

"Let me worship you tonight. This is all about you, Merlin. You can have your turn tomorrow, yeah?"

Merlin thought that was the best idea he had ever heard. He nodded and gave himself over to Arthur. When he was lowered onto the jacket he had been wearing earlier, he moaned, anticipating what was to come. Then he watched as Arthur removed his own clothes. He was an Adonis if Merlin had ever seen one. His skin was not exactly bronze, but it was tanned and toned and Merlin wanted to taste every inch of it.

Then Arthur leant down, grabbed his trousers and retrieved something from within. He unwrapped what Merlin knew to be a condom and slipped it on before grabbing something else. Merlin guessed it was lube. His cock very much liked the idea of that.

"Well, I know you're not a blushing virgin, Merlin, but is there anything I need to know? Are you sensitive? I've been told I can be rather rough," Arthur said, sitting back on his haunches, his swelling cock looking huge and delicious as his deep blue eyes studied Merlin.

"I can take as good as I give, Arthur. I think you'll find I can match you in the rough department any day." Merlin smirked. He had issues about many things, but not about his ability to be satisfied or to satisfy another sexually.

A finger breeching him was Arthur's response and Merlin lifted his hips to get closer. That slippery finger felt good but he wanted so much more.

"Patience, love," was whispered into his ear. Then there were two fingers, then three. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to last long, Merlin. I always get this way the first time. I should probably work on that, yeah?" asked Arthur, half laughing, half straining.

Merlin shook his head. "I don't see the need to work on it at all. You can come as quickly as you want as long as you fuck me again and again and let me do the same to you." Merlin lifted his body and met Arthur in a bruising kiss. He couldn't get enough of the other and wanted to crawl inside him, but he eventually pulled back and closed his eyes as Arthur pushed his large cock inside him. It was pure silky heaven feeling Arthur burying himself inside. Everything Merlin had dreamt of. Then Arthur pulled out and slid in again, touching that spot that made Merlin see stars. He moaned. "Harder. Faster. Arthur. So good. You fuck so good."

A chuckle. "I'm glad you think so," Arthur said as he withdrew and slammed back into Merlin harder and faster than before. "Like that? Do you like it like that?"

"Yeah," was all Merlin could say as he felt his orgasm building. And as Arthur's movements sped up, Merlin's orgasm roared through him, curling his fingers and toes and making his head throb. It felt bloody brilliant. Then Arthur's body convulsed and Merlin felt his arse fill with Arthur's ejaculate. They both shook for what seemed like minutes, then Arthur's body rolled off Merlin and they lay side by side, heavy breathing the only sound.

"Please be more careful in future with your text messages, Merlin. It was bad enough having to read that you and Gwaine had what you call a pity fuck last night. It hurt me, but just think what it would do to him to know that you and I had sex and it wasn't anything close to a pity fuck. Anybody who has been around the two of you can see that he is in love with you, Merlin. So please be careful. He's a good mate to you and doesn't deserve to be hurt any more than he's already going to be." Then Arthur raised himself up on an elbow and looked at Merlin as he twined his fingers through Merlin's curly black locks. "No more pity fucks for you, love."

Merlin wiped his eyes with his arm, then turned onto his side and ran his hand down Arthur's chest. He then leant down and placed a kiss on Arthur's right nipple. After peppering kisses on every inch of Arthur he could reach, he pulled back and nodded. "Thank you. Not just for this--for tonight--but for being a true friend. I've been unfair to Gwaine; I knew how he felt and I used that for comfort sex. I knew it was wrong, but I just didn't want to think about it. But there's nothing like being told by your current sex partner that you need to get a pair and grow up." Merlin let out a small laugh. "Maybe your friend Percival would like Gwaine. I mean, I know that Percival is not small, scrawny and lanky, and his skin isn't pale white and his ears aren't huge, but you can't have everything, can you?" Merlin said, before Arthur's lips quieted him.


End file.
